A Battle For A Angel
by Flyingmintbuny
Summary: What happens when Adrian(Sweet!Devil America) and Al(Angel!America) both have a crush on Arthu(Angel!England)?Who will win his affection?Sweet!Devils and Angels, Adrian being a pervert(even in the first chapter)and a lot of sex jokes made by the Sweet!Devils.Failed romances, and Arthu's innocence(Some one has to be ter Franada(because I HATE PruCan with ALL my heart!)
1. Chapter 1

Adrian watched from his throne in hell. Al was flirting with Arthu again. 'Stupid angels…' he thought. He was also very jealous. His first crush had run away when he had started to exterminate the fire dragon demons. Since then he hadn't seen the red head. He couldn't even remember his name.

Anyways, now he had a new crush. The same exact person he was TRULY watching. Arthu. 'He's so cute…' Adrian thought. Here comes anger though. Al was leaning closer to KISS Arthu!

'_YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT!' _Adrian growled. To his relief, Arthu had made up an excuse and ran. '_He's so innocent… I'll fix that…' _an evil grin came to his face. "Adrian, you're drooling again…" Adrian's brother, Matty, said. "So? I also have a boner but you're not complaining about that," Adrian replied, being the pervert he is. Matty just left at that repeating "I'm not dealing with this today."

Adrian laughed slightly and realized his prey had gone to earth; a place the asshole Al couldn't go. But he could. He zoomed up the chimney and quickly flew out to earth. When he found the little angel he was shaking in a ball. " Hey… What's wrong?.." Adrian asked Arthu.

Arthu aim his wand at Adrian quickly "**STAY AWAY FROM ME.**" He said quickly, then looked terrified. "You thought I was someone else, didn't you?" Adrian smirked. Arthu flew away as fast as he could, but the big demon caught up to him quickly and grabbed his arm. Arthu pushed him away quickly, flesh on his arm bubbling and starting to burn. Arthu looked at him, then tears started to form from pain.

"Shit shit don't cry!" Adrian said quickly. Arthu zoomed away, leaving Adrian on earth still. Adrian sighed. That will be fun to talk about next meeting. Or now. Because the asshole had found a way to get to earth! '_SHIT.' _Adrian thought. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ARTHU?!" Al screamed at him. "He was running from me and I had to stop him." Adrian said quickly.

"Don't touch him you son of a biotch." Al refused to curse, even if he was really mad. Adrian smirked "Little over protective? He ran when you tried to kiss him," he said. "Were you watching me again?!" Al said. "Nope, your little angel toy you seem so in love with."

"_**How about we play a game**__**?"**_


	2. Let the Battle Begin

Ok. I know England's name is Arthur. But his angel's name is _ARTHU _instead. It's his Angel name. _**ANGEL. BRITANIC ANGEL. **_

Well, maybe it was a good idea. Al had made a deal with Adrian. Whoever managed to get Arthu to kiss them on the mouth, Arthu had to kiss them, would be allowed to make him their own. The thing was; it would take Arthu to trust them for that to happen. Al made it so it seemed like something bad was happening in heaven so Arthu wouldn't go back so Adrian had a fair shot.

The first one to make a move was Al. He go the little, innocent angel a teddy bear. The teddy bear had little angel wings. Arthu blushed and took it, blushing more as he out a thank you kiss on Al's cheek. '_I need to do something.' _Adrian thought. He refused to loose.

The next day Adrian appeared in front of Arthu, holding a large bouquet of red and black flowers. The rarest in all of hell. He had found them just for Arthu. Arthu's blush was big, but got bigger when Al appeared with an angel rabbit. It was pure white with beautiful blue eyes. Ones that matched Al's. Adrian had blue eyes too, but they were colder then ice.

Adrian went to the apartment he was staying at through this whole thing. He punched a wall madly. '_DAMN IT IM LOOSING.' _He thought. He had to come up with something good. He smiled slightly, knowing exactly what to get Arthu.

Ok, that was really fluffy. What's Adrian's gift for Arthu find out maybe tomorrow.


End file.
